


Secret Relationship

by digthewriter



Series: Secrets - 8th Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship, professor/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even if they weren't doing anything illegal--Neville had turned eighteen over the summer--but he was certain a Professor-Student relationship was something that wouldn't be encouraged at Hogwarts. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same timeline as "Secret Admirer" and will eventually collide.

Neville hunched over the table in the Greenhouse, figuring out the latest Herbology assignment. Thankfully, Professor Sprout had offered him some time alone to do the project. He wasn't determined like Hermione and do the extra credit for each homework in all his classes, but he actually cared about Herbology and wanted to impress the professor. Maybe someday, he'd become a professor himself.

He heard the door open and close behind him, but didn't look up from his plants. "Did you forget anything, Professor?" Neville called out, figuring it was probably Sprout returning to the classroom.

"No, just looking for something."

Neville's eyes widened and he straightened up. He turned around to look and found Charlie Weasley standing by the door, no doubt having locked it behind him.

Neville grabbed his wand immediately. If Charlie came any closer, he was going to have to place a privacy spell around his sheltered space.

"Anything I can help you with, Professor?" Neville asked, leaning against the table, and crossing his arms.

Charlie smiled and then bit his lower lip while rubbing the back of his neck. How in the bloody hell could one man possess so much sex, was beyond Neville. The fact that Professor Weasley had given Neville a second glance was something else to wonder about all together.

Charlie closed the distance between them and leaned down to press his lips against Neville's. Neville smiled into the kiss, welcoming the surprise visit. He didn't think he was gonna see Charlie today, given how both of their schedules were so busy. Charlie was coaching the Gryffindor Quidditch team and his practice was going to start in a few minutes.

"I had some time before heading over to the Pitch. Figured I'd find you here," Charlie said, whispering against Neville's lips; his eyes closed while his hands rubbed Neville's sides.

"It's a curse and a blessing to be so predictable," Neville replied.

They had to be very careful about this. Given that Charlie was now teaching Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts and also a Quidditch coach. Even if they weren't doing anything illegal--Neville had turned eighteen over the summer--but he was certain a Professor-Student relationship was something that wouldn't be encouraged at Hogwarts. There were plenty of things Neville could say to defend his stance in his _involvement_ with Charlie. Not only that he was of age, but also his _eighth_ year at Hogwarts was voluntary. Many of the students had returned for an eighth year because of the war, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco Malfoy.

"I've missed you," Charlie said, unbuttoning Neville's trousers.

"Right here? Against the table?" Neville said in amusement, "Reminds me of my birthday party."

"Hmm," Charlie purred. "Best night I ever had in the toilets of a dingy Muggle pub," Charlie said, slipping his hands down Neville's pants and stroking his erection.

"What about you?" Neville gasped when Charlie started to really tug on his cock.

"First you. Then me," replied Charlie.


End file.
